Open To Suggestion
by Yukina07
Summary: My account was frozen due to Vortex's stories (I think) and thus I (Void) am reposting under this name. Written for Vortex but was fun for me too. There is more on its way as soon as I write it. Suggestions are welcome ^_~
1. Default Chapter

A little author's rant here from Void, this is both my first Weiß Kreuz fic and my first smut fic so tell me honestly what you think. IE spare not my feelings cuz I had fun writing it even if it sucks LOL. That said, please enjoy this fic request from Vortex by me Void.   
  
Open to Suggestion  
  
The near panicked look on Yohji's face would have warned Ken to run before he found out what had Yohji going this time. Unfortunately Ken was facing away, watering the hanging plants when Yohji hugged him from behind.  
"Hi Ken, what're you doing?"  
"Um working. Something you should be doing. Wasn't Aya supposed to be working this evening? And wasn't this your day off?!"  
"Yeah he was but I talked to him last night and he said it was okay. So Ken…you wanna do me a favor?"  
"Depends on what it is." Already Ken didn't think he was going to like what this favor meant, if Yohji was willing to give up his day off to convince someone to go along with whatever his plot was.  
"Well uh see my parents are coming to visit and stay for about a week. And uh well I kinda told them that I had a live-in girlfriend and Omi is too young and Aya is a bastard so you are my only hope. Please Ken. It's only for a week."  
"Let me breath Yohji."  
"Oh sorry," Yohji muttered as he let go of Ken and took a step back.  
"Now let me see if I understand the situation, you lied to your parents and now you need to get a temporary live-in girlfriend?" Yohji nodded, "So then what's the problem? Just call one of those girls of yours and tell her that she is going to move in for a week."  
"No you don't understand! There's no time. My parents are arriving today. In an hour they will be here at the shop. I'm gonna die! Help me Ken."  
"How?" By this time Ken was starting to get more than a little worried about this favor.  
"You just need to live in my room for a few days. And uh dress like a girl."  
"What?! Yohji are you crazy?! Why don't you just tell your parents the truth?"  
The 'deer in the headlights' look on Yohji's face would have made even Aya crack a smile but Ken was still recovering from the shock that Yohji would want to pretend to go out with him.  
"Ken please, I can't tell them. I'm their good son the one that they still talk to their friends about. Please Ken."  
Needless to say Ken had never thought of Yohji as anyone's good son, but now wasn't the time to ask about that.  
"Ken I will do anything. Anything, just please, please help me."  
"Anything?"  
"Yes, as long as my parents are convinced that you are my girlfriend."  
"You better remember that you said anything when it's time to pay up."  
"You'll do it? Oh thank you so, so much Ken" Yohji suddenly looked a bit embarrassed, "uh Ken you won't mind sharing the bed will you?"  
"I can sleep on the floor, it's not a problem."  
"No um what I mean is uh, well okay, don't take this the wrong way but I am asking you to share the bed. It's just that I can't sleep alone and none of my girls will be able to come over. Okay? I'm not asking you to do anything other than sleep in the same bed. I'm not gay or anything. Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking, we should move some of my stuff into your room if I'm going to be living there for a week."  
"Already did that. I'm just glad that you agreed. It would have sucked to have needed to move it al back again today. But uh you should go and change before my parents get here."  
"Okay I guess. Uh you have girl's clothes?" Ken asked as he started to head toward the stairs to the rooms.  
"Hehe, long story, but yeah on my bed, and they ought to fit you. Oh and by the way, Ken you might want to shave your legs."  
"Yohji, you owe me." Ken muttered and disappeared upstairs.  
Half an hour later, Ken came back down tugging at his skirt. He was dressed in an outfit of Yohji's creation. This consisted of a short-sleeved crop top done in a light blue-violet and a mini skirt in navy blue with a longer black mesh overskirt extending to the knees.  
"Yohji this skirt keeps riding up and I feel like a slut."  
Yohji snapped out of staring, open mouthed, at Ken's legs and exposed stomach to reply with a quick and near panicked, "I'm not gay you just look like a girl." Followed by a confused, "Hey when did you learn to put on make-up. And where did you get any?"  
"I didn't ask you why you have women's clothing that fits me so don't ask where I learned to put on make up. Hehe, so I look good then?" Ken asked with a grin, already knowing the answer from the way Yohji's eyes kept trying to stray lower.  
Yohji could only stare mutely or risk saying aloud the mantra that was running through his head. 'I'm not gay he looks like a girl. I'm not gay he looks like a girl. I'm not gay he looks like a girl. Damn he looks good. NO I'm not gay.' "Huh? Did you say something Ken?" 'Damn how can he look so fucking good in that outfit? It looks like it was made for him. I'm not gay. He looks really good. Shit if I WAS gay I would fuck him so hard right here. Bend him over the counter and take him till he screams my name. NO NO I'm not gay. Uh oh did he ask me something else? Shit how long have I been staring at his stomach? Aw fuck now I'm hard. Shit! Shit! Shit!'  
Just as Yohji got himself back under control, which wasn't helped by the fact that Ken was reaching up to water some of the taller displays, a female voice called out his name just before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug from behind.  
"Oh Yohji we missed to so much. How have you been sweetheart? How is our little angel?"  
Yohji managed to squirm around to face his mother and return the hug, "I'm doing fine. It's good to see you again. Where is dad?"  
"Oh you know your father, flirting with any cute girl walking around. He say some lady in a short skirt with red hair done in twists and he started right in."  
Yohji looked a bit worried at this statement saying, "Uh oh, I hope he isn't hitting on Manx. I'll be right back."  
"No need Yohji, I don't need to be rescued. I can only hope that there aren't any more of you running around unmonitored." Manx looked a little frightened at the idea that there was more than one Yohji in the area running around loose. "I just came to talk to Omi and Aya. Ken could you send them down please."  
Ken seemed mildly surprised that Manx had called him by name when he was dressed like a girl but nodded and went upstairs to get the other two as Manx went down to the briefing room to wait.  
After the Ken and Manx had left, Yohji's mother turned to him, very confused, and asked, "Yohji, why did she just call that girl 'Ken'?"  
Thinking quickly he replied, "Oh Ken is a nickname. Her full name is Kendra but she would prefer if you just called her Ken."  
Much to Yohji's relief his mother bought this reason hook, line and sinker. The conversation then turned to other topics. Yohji's father entered the store and things were going well until Yohji's mother brought up Auska by asking when they were finally going to get to meet her.  
Yohji's voice sounded very forced and cold as he said, "You won't get to meet her. She's dead."  
Both his parents were shocked at the lack of emotion in their son's voice and on his face. And by the news. They had been looking forward to meeting the girl that their son had seemed so fond of. It was as though they knew her personally from the letters that Yohji had written to them about her.  
After a few awkward minutes, Yohji's father tried to say something to get rid of the blank look on his son's face by saying, "I'm sorry to hear that son, but remember, there are other fish in the sea, once you are ready to go fishing again."  
Yohji was spared from answering due to Ken's return with Aya and Omi. Ken returned to watering the plants while the other two went downstairs to see Manx.  
A bit later Omi, Aya and Manx returned to the public portion of the flower shop to find ken doing all of the real work and Yohji socializing. The only reason that any of this was unusual was the fact that Ken was in a skirt. Manx didn't seem to think that there was anything strange with Ken dressing as a girl, or at least she didn't show any outward sign that she found anything out of the ordinary. Aya simply assumed that somehow this was Yohji's doing, shook his head and went to his room to get ready for the mission. Omi stood there a bit longer watching the strange scene of, what appeared to be, an older Yohji hitting on Ken in a very short skirt. Eventually he too wet to prepare for the mission leaving Ken and Yohji alone with the latter's parents.  
The two Weiß members closed the shop with the ease of ones long used to the process. Once this was done they invited Yohji's parents into the kitchen for coffee. When they all had their drinks Yohji's father turned to him and asked with a waggling of his eyebrows, "So who is this pretty young lady who seems immune to my obvious charms?"  
Mrs. Kudou rolled her eyes at her husband as her son answered, laughing slightly, "This is Kendra, Ken. My girlfriend."  
"Ah, no wonder she seems immune. She already has herself a Kudou. Well Kendra good to meet you and welcome to the family."  
Ken had started blushing slightly when Yohji had introduced him as 'my girlfriend' and Yohji could help but put an arm around Ken, telling his father to call 'his girl' by the nickname of 'Ken'.  
After a while spent getting to know their son's 'girlfriend' Omi stuck his head into the room and saying, "Um sorry to interrupt but Aya and I are um going out for a while so we will see you tomorrow. Could you please keep you cells on in case um something happens to uh the car and we need a ride or something."  
Ken replied with a smile, "Sure thing Omi. See you in the morning. Oh hey if you want us to we can open for you guys."  
Omi broke out into a huge smile, saying with a small laugh, "Oh wow you would wake Yohji up before noon for us? Thanks Ken, see you later." And before Yohji could voice a coherent protest, Omi was out the door.  
Needless to say Yohji was not happy about this turn of events and turned to look at Ken with his best puppy-dog eyes, "Aw Ken you don't really need me to get up that early do you. Pleeeease." He finished his plea by giving Ken's waist a small hug.  
Ken got a sympathetic look as he replied, "Oh poor Yohji is going to be sleepy in the morning? Does he want to sleep in tomorrow and let me open the store all by myself?" Yohji quickly nodded. At this Ken's sympathetic look faded quickly into a serious one as he continued with, "Then Yohji had better go to bed now cuz he is not going to leave me to open alone after what happened last time I was nice and let him sleep in." Turning away from the look of shocked surprise on Yohji's face to stand and smile at the parents saying, "I can show you the room that you will be staying in while you are visiting if you want. Yohji mentioned that you would be staying with us so we have one set up for you if that's alright."  
Mrs. Kudou couldn't help but smile at how this girl had handled her son and replied, "Thank you Ken that would be great."  
Ken and the Kudou family went upstairs to the rooms. They bid each other good night as they passed Ken's room and the parents went in. The Weiß members continued on to Yohji's room.  
Once they were both safely inside with the door safely shut Yohji hugged Ken very tightly saying, "Oh thank you so so so so much Ken. I don't know what I would have done without you. Thank you."  
Ken chuckled slightly, getting a smirk on his face that Yohji fortunately couldn't see. "Well I guess that now is as good a time as any to start paying up, wouldn't you say Yohji?"  
"Huh? What do you mean? It's just the end of day one?"  
Ken pulled back slightly to look Yohji in the eye and say, "Yeah exactly. For every day I do this, you owe me something else." Ken paused slightly for effect and smiled innocently as he continued, "Well that is unless you would rather I tell you parents the truth?"  
"No! I mean no, um that's alright, don't tell them." Yohji looked slightly nervous as he asked, "So uh what did you ah have in mind."  
"Hehe well you did say anything." Ken let Yohji's mind try to figure out why he had picked Ken to play the part of his girlfriend for about a minute before pulling completely out of Yohji's arms. It took Yohji a few seconds to realize that ken was sitting on the bed and, apparently waiting for him.  
"Um Ken please tell me that you aren't planning what I think you are."  
"Oh and what would that be?"  
"Why don't you just tell me what you want me to do so I can get whatever it is over with?"  
Ken suddenly seemed a bit embarrassed and began blushing slightly as he looked down and said softly, "I uh well want to you um well kneel down and uh help me out with something." By the end of this vague request ken was bright red and Yohji realized exactly what it was that Ken wanted from him.  
"You want me to do what?! Ken you must have lost your mind. No I refuse to give you head."  
Ken looked straight at Yohji, despite his embarrassment, and calmly reminded him, "Yohji you said anything. If you won't do this then…well then you will have left me with no choice but to tell you parents that I'm not your girlfriend."  
There was a few seconds of silence before Yohji slowly began to make his way to where Ken was still waited on the bed. After kneeling in-between Ken's slightly spread legs and moving the skirt and other obstructions, Yohji looked you at Ken with an almost frightened expression saying in a small voice, "Ken, I uh I've never um given one of these before. Please, please don't make me do this."  
If Ken had been able to fully concentrate on what Yohji was saying he might have let Yohji not complete his end of the deal. But unfortunately for Yohji his mouth was close enough that as he spoke his warm breath was lightly caressing Ken's member. It also didn't help that his hands were softly griping Ken's upper thighs. Those two things in combination with the fact that Yohji was between Ken's legs looking, for all the world, like a total innocent was more than enough to send Ken's thought process south.  
Ken smothered a soft groan and said softly, "Yohji, please. Just think about what feels good to you and try to do that to me."  
"I, I don't know if I can. Please Ken, I'm not gay, please don't make me do this."  
Ken lightly stroked the side of Yohji's face, leaning forward to whisper against Yohji's lips, "Not that I believe you are straight but at this point I don't really care if you are. I want to feel your mouth on me. If you don't I'm gonna call this whole thing off and visit your parents like this." He finished this threat/promise by gently kissing Yohji and placing one of Yohji's hands on his now mostly erect penis.  
Yohji gasped in shock, both from how direct Ken was being, and from the feel of the hardness now held loosely in his hand. This wasn't the first time that he had be propositioned by a man, but this was the first time that he wanted to go along with the request. And that thought scared him more than he would admit.  
Feeling Yohji's hand take hold of his shaft without any further urging, Ken moved his hand to tangle it into Yohji's hair. Yohji gasped slightly when he felt Ken's tongue asking for entrance. This was all the invitation that Ken needed and he took full advantage of this opening by fully exploring Yohji's mouth causing Yohji to lean into the kiss and lightly stroke Ken. Yohji slowly increased the pressure and pace at which he was stroking Ken, until Ken broke the kiss by tilting his head back and gasping out a request, "Please Yohji…mouth."  
Unsure as to why he wanted to do this, Yohji nevertheless slowly lowered his mouth to tentatively lick at the base of Ken's shaft. The wordless sound of pleasure went right to Yohji's groin, prompting him to repeat the action with more confidence and pressure. Urged on by the increasing sounds of pleasure coming from above him, Yohji allowed just the tip of Ken's member into his mouth, sucking lightly while using his tongue to explore the underside of the head and invade the hole at the very tip. Yohji slowly allowed Ken's now bucking hips to press more and more length into his, now eager mouth. The feel of Yohji's hot warmth surrounding him quickly pushed Ken over the edge with a gasping cry of intense pleasure into Yohji's waiting mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grr sorry about the formating problem. It should be fixed now. Yes there is going to be more to the story but I am not sure how Yohji should react to what just happened. I'm thinking that he is going to run to the bathroom and have a monologue or something. What do you all think? Well I hope you enjoyed the story thus far and that you will review ^_^ 


	2. Up In The Air

Author: Sailor Void  
E-mail: VoidandVortex@Itookmyprozac.com  
Title: Open To Suggestion 2  
  
Author's Note: Well thank you all who sent me reviews they DID motivate me to keep  
writing LOL and I am sorry that it took me so long to get this part put up here but  
things have been kinda crazy with me lately. Once again I would like to say that I   
wrote this for my friend Vortex and I hope she, and you, enjoy this second installment.  
And I apologize about the shortness of this chapter but I am NO good at writing  
masturbation scenes I guess LOL.  
  
With hard on still raging, Yohji stood up shakily and stumbled to the bathroom,  
locking himself in. Clutching the sides of the sink he stared at his flushed face with  
his mouth hanging open in a combination of surprise and a touch of fear.  
"No. I just…no! there is no way that I got turned on by sucking…uh by what just  
happened. Pull yourself together Yohji. Just take deep breaths and calm down. Okay  
good, just keep breathing. Don't think about how you just helped your teammate get off,  
and how that turned you on. No damn it, I'm not gay. I… I can't be. The reason I did that,  
the ONLY reason, was so that my parents don't find out that I'm lying to them. That it!  
I'm NOT like my brother. I'm the good son. I…no…I'm not gay. Aargh no this is not happening  
to me. What have I done to deserve this? Why is Ken doing this to me? It can't be becau…NO,  
there is no fucking way that Ken could…and I just…aw shit. Jesus H fucking Christ on a pogo  
stick! Okay just calm down for a God damned second. *sigh* Alright, first things first then.  
Well uh I guess I should take care of this hard on, and after that THEN I can figure the  
rest of this out."  
Having decided on a course of action, Yohji released his death-grip on the sink  
and moved to the shower to start the water. After he had finished removing his last article  
of clothing he stepped cautiously under the showerhead, sighing softly with pleasure at the  
heat of the water. Yohji tried to ignore his erection by focusing on washing his hair. It  
was obvious, if it hadn't been already, by the time he washed out the conditioner, that  
ignoring this was not going to make it go away.  
With a small sigh he lowered one had to run his palm across his chest passing over  
his nipples. As he began to lightly pinch his nipples into hard nubs he ran his other hand  
slowly down his side. When he reached his hip, he traced a feather light path toward his  
erection. Letting a small gasp escape his parted lips he leaned back against the cold tile  
of the shower wall, letting the real world fade away to be replaced with familiar fantasies. 


End file.
